Sans Répit
by GothxLuciole
Summary: L'histoire d'un lit, témoin de drôles de choses quand Gojyo et Hakkai profitent d'un Sanzô sans défense. 5x8x3
1. Intro

_**Sans répit**_

**__**

_Disclaimer: Blabla officiel et classique... sauf! ..que je suis un double mental de Sanzô, donc sa personnalité m'appartiens.. je pense._

_Genre: Yaoi (Gojyo x Sanzô x Hakkai), fic centrée surtout sur notre fringuant moine._

* * *

Le groupe du moine était de repos dans une auberge comme une autre: tout aussi cher, tout aussi infestée d'hôtesses plus curieuses que vicieuses. En quoi peut-on être curieux envers un groupe de 4 magnifiques beaux jeunes hommes? Question stupide... Nous pourrons observer un comportement audacieux de la part d'une des jeunes employées de l'auberge avec le moins sociable des protagonistes... Genjyo Sanzô. 

C'était un soir comme un autre pour le bonze, qui suite à un repas ponctué de coups de baffeur, partit se relaxer dans sa chambre qui lui était exclusivement réservée.

Sanzô ouvrit sa porte avec force, "si seulement le saru pouvait se trouver derrière à cet instant!" pour ainsi se prendre méchamment tout l'élan de l'isolant sonore en bois dans la tête. "Ils me rendront tous chèvres avec leurs...". Sanzô écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant son lit du moment, ce n'était pas coutume d'avoir ce genre de luxe dans leur auberge: un lit à baldaquin, entouré par de soyeux rideaux blancs transparents.

- Humpf! Pour le prix à payer, ils peuvent bien se permettre ce genre d'accessoire.

Le moine ferma sa porte à clé, s'approcha du lit et s'y affala sans ménagement; il savoura cet instant de paix et laissa ses yeux dériver. Il inspecta sa chambre bien garnie etbien tenue, rien n'était propice à d'éventuelles critiques concernant la propreté. Des rideaux... il en avaient, autant s'en servir. Il entoura donc son lit du fin tissu neige et replongea la tête dans ses 2 oreillers. Tout était si calme, si moelleux.. qu'il s'endormit parmi tant de confort et d'intimité.

* * *

_Ceci est ce qu'on appel une introduction Que va-t-il arriver se passer avec notre bonze endormi? Un conseil... Ne jamais baisser sa garde dans un lieu public (niark niark niark)_


	2. On s'invite

_Remise en situation: Sanzô endormi dans sa chambre, totalement isolée du groupe resté en bas suite au dîner._

_

* * *

_

Une fois bien endormi et donc durant son sommeil, quelque chose que le moine ne pu malheuresement pas voir se produisit: une intruse s'invita dans sa chambre à l'aide de clé passe-partout réservées au personnel de l'auberge. En effet, une des hôtesses avait remarqué, dès son entrée dans son modeste lieu de travail, ce moine caractériel.

_..:Flash-Back:.._

- Rio-chan? Rio-chan?

Son amie s'inquieta, depuis plus de 5 minutes, Rio n'avait cessé de fixer chaque mouvement du prêtre et semblait se complaire dans ce magnifique spectacle.

Rio fut tirée de sa léthargie, non grâce à son amie qui tentait l'impossible, mais grâce au moine lui-même. Sanzô s'était planté devant la jeune femme depuis une bonne minute pour recevoir sa clé et celui-ci à bout de patience s'appretait à tirer sur la pauvre aubergiste en transe. Rio ouvrit de grands yeux et sursauta quand elle comprit que l'homme de sa vie la tenait en joue.

- Oh! G... Gomennasai! Gomen, gomen! Articula-elle tout en tendant faiblement la fameuse clé au fameux moine.

Celui-ci lui arracha sans scrupule et sans un mot, sauf peut-être un 'tch!'. Il partit dans son coin privé et disparut du champ visuel de Rio à l'étage.

_..:Fin Flash-Back:.._

- Jamais un homme ne m'a offensé de la sorte, je t'aurais beau gosse! Et ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai donnée la meilleure chambre, la meilleure mais aussi la plus isolée...

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva sur le lit du moine profondemment endormi. Elle observa silencieusement les formes parfaites de l'homme, sa taille fine formait une courbe plus tentante que d'autres femmes et sa position de côté laissait entrevoir sa peau laiteuse contrastant avec son haut de cuir noir qui se soulevait à chaque inspiration du blond.

Rio s'amusa à remonter lentement sa main le long du flanc droit du bel endormi, sa peau douce glissait sous ses doigts et elle se délectait rien qu'à l'idée de pousser plus loin son exploration charnelle. Mais une chose commençait à la contrarier, elle approfondit ses carresses et releva totalement le haut gênant. Sa bouche s'approcha jusqu'à la hanche du beau aux bois dormant et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sensiblement pour laisser passer une langue avide de goût. Elle lécha enfin lentement cette peau qui s'offrait à elle sans résistance (sans conscience plutôt, hein..).

Décidement, elle était contrariée. La jeune fille descendit alors jusqu'au nombril et joua avec sa langue rosit par le travail sur les rebords tentants du nombril. Cela n'allait pas. Non, ça n'allait vraiment pas. Comment? Comment cet énergumène pouvait se payer le luxe de dormir si paisiblement sans broncher alors qu'elle mettait tant de coeur à l'ouvrage? Dormir delà sorte sans même contracter un instant les traits si paisibles de son visage? Il n'avait pas pioncer depuis des mois ou quoi!

Rio se rendit à l'évidence: elle ne lui faisait strictement aucun effet. L'ignorance totale du moine à son égard laissait même penser qu'il était mort...

La jeune femme se releva soudain, "mort..? Bien sûr! Tout s'expliquerait". Elle se sentit rassurée de savoir que ses gâteries n'y étaient pour rien et qu'elle devait certainement faire réagir une personne de vivante. Mais elle porta vivement la main à la bouche en réalisant qu'elle comparait la réaction d'un mort et d'un vivant (ces 2 choses étants légèrement différentes ¬¬' ) face à ses carresses.

Et là pour le coup, la femme paniqua totalement. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un! D'accord elle était du genre à s'infiltrer en douce chez un inconnu pour profiter d'un état d'inconscience, mais elle restait quand même une humaine sensibleaux morts et prévenante quand elle en croisaient. Mais quel drameavait eu lieu sur ce lit? Soit l'homme s'était suicidé (quel dommage..) soit il était victime d'un meurtre, ce qui semblait plus plausible vu la vivacité du prêtre.

- Mon dieu! On l'a tué! Vit... Kyaa! (ndla: vous êtes censé l'imaginer crier de surprise...)

Elle sursauta violemment en voyant qu'elle n'était plus seule.Avec l'obscurité de la nuit on ne remarquait pas tout de suite les formes, mais les volets restés ouverts laissaient filtrer assez de lumière du ciel étoilé pour éclairer la pièce et ses occupants. Depuis quand était-il là? A la regarder agiravec son sourire provoquant aux lèvres?

- Qu.. Qui êtes-vous?

- Voyons, on s'est déjà vu aujourd'hui, charmante créature nocturne.

- ...Vous êtiez avec cet homme! Elle désigna le moine dans le lit. C'est terrible, il est mort! J'appel du secours!

Elle s'appretait à se qu'il panique à son tour suite à cette tragique nouvelle. Ou à se qu'il affiche un air surprit, choqué, vois tromatisé. Mais non...

Sha Gojyo riait.

* * *

_Ooooh! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu le méchant rouquin? X3  
Gojyo: Dis aussi que c'est dans mes habitudes de faire ça!  
Nan j'avoue.. t'es plus du genre à sortir un porte-voix et à gueuler: "OUAIS! L'est ENFIN clamsé cet égoiste pourri!"  
Gojyo: Je suis pas si monstrueux tu sais...  
Va dire ça aux fans _


	3. Explication

_arrive par la petite porte avec une gomen-pancarte>_ _c'pas ma faute... c'est internet qui m'a boudé.. resort comme elle est entrée_

_remise en situation: Ryo et Gojyo s'incrustant en douce chez unSanzô mortpour faire.. des choses.Quelqu'un aime les nécrophiles?Quelle idée je sais _

* * *

Là pour le coup, elle resta conne (hum.. on va plutôt dire 'sans voix'). Puis elle s'imagina que le métis avait du empoisonné par jalousie ce bel de religion innocent.

- Vous l'avez tué! Meurtrier!

- Chut chut, tout doux ma belle: je n'y suis pour rien.

- Alors où voyez-vous une raison valable de rire dans une situation pareil!

- ...C'est toi qui me fais marer. Tout simplement parce que tu t'y prend de la plus mauvaise manière qui soit.

Gojyo pouffa de rire à nouveau.

- De QUOI!

- Je m'explique: cet égocentrique pourri jusqu'à l'os qui se trouve étalé comme une baleine échouée sur le lit est déjà TOUT sauf 'un innocent' comme son aspect le laisse supposer. Ensuite c'est une bête féroce très dure à cuire, donc ce n'est pas avec tes petites chatouilles de minette que tu réussiras à lui extirper un... gémissement? C'est bien ça qui te contrariait, non?

- Comment vous pouvez le savoir?

- Vois-tu... Le tabou envoya ses cheveux flamboyants en arrière d'un geste souple l'oréalissime ...C'est MOI l'expert ici. Et je trouve que ta méthode est très, trop délicate pour une personne comme Sanzô.

Rio qui pensait que cet homme narcissique blaguait, joua son jeu. Un jeu dans lequel elle peut entra volontier quand il s'agit d'un homme comme lui.

- Et qu'est-ce que Monsieur l'Expert en la matière me conseille de faire? Me frotter sensuellement contre son torse de cette manière? Elle s'approcha du roux et appliqua ses paroles. Ou peut-être plus énergiquement? Elle jubila intérieurement à la vue de son visage interdit. Voyons ne soyez pas bmoqué, dites-moi seulement comment faire...

Gojyo la prit par les épaules et la recula de lui. Tout en enlevant les bandages qu'il avait aux avant-bras il dit:

- "Si nous pensons 'défaite', c'est ce que nous obtiendrons. Si nous sommes indécis, rien de bon ne nous arrivera. Il nous faut juste une noble mission et l'accomplir". Il fit une pause et laissa à la femme le temps d'imprégner sa philosophie. Ceci est ma devise concernant notre voyage vers l'Inde, je pense qu'elle peut aussi s'appliquer ici.

Le mi-sang alla à la tête du lit et y attacha fermement les poignets de Sanzô à l'aide de ses bandages.

- Je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire, mieux que ça... je vais te le montrer.

Gojyo grimpa sur le lit aux côtés du moine (décidement très) endormi.

- Je te demanderais juste une chose: de contenir ta libido qui risque d'atteindre des sommets alarmants!

- Entendu! Malgré sa surprise elle alla se mettre dos à la porte, pour empêcher d'éventuelles intrusions indésirables.

Une fois que le métis s'était assuré que les entraves du blond étaient solides, il s'attaqua à la découverte du corps endormi. Il se pencha et embrassa d'abord lentement le nombril encore humide et en remontant sa langue jusqu'aux tétons, il passa sur les muscles de marbre.

- Comme tu peux le voir, jusque là il n'a pas bronché. Gojyo pouffa légèrement. Ce gars-là doit réagir face au côté "bestial", si je puis dire, de la chose, et ça se comprend... Il continua à mi-voix. ...quand on connait son mode de vie.

Ryo ne dit rien mais s'étonnait de cette analyse, elle qui se préoccupait toujours du physique n'avait jamais songé que la façon de susciter le plaisir pendant un rapport découlait des péripéties vécues par la personne.  
Il ne restait plus qu'à vérifier le résultat de ces dires...

- Come on Baby! I've got a license for love! Lâcha Gojyo tout en rapprochant plus violemment cette fois sa bouche de celle de Sanzô.

... qui ne saurait tarder.  
Rio jubila intérieurement à la vue du blond ouvrant promptement les yeux en réponse à l'attaque brutale du roux.

* * *

_Moi! Sadique? Perverse? Adore faire durer un suspence suicidaire? ...Naaaaaaaaaaaan! Jamaaaaiiiis! gros sourire cannibal_

_Je sais pas si certaines reconnaitrons la zik qui aces paroles anglaises... indice! c'est du hardcore et ça commence par un S... rhaa trop simple _


	4. Violence

_Réponse au petit.. ahem.. "jeu" précédent: S...! Smallville bien sûr! (gros blanc où tout le monde réfléchit au générique avec acharnement) Nan! Désolé j'ai pitié là... En fait c'est **Scooter**.. (gros blanc où tout le monde essait de se souvenir de la forme de ce qu'on appelle Suzuki)  
Pas grave! J'suis contente et c'est le principal! Sinon je vous conseille ses ziks de hardcore/dance, très sympa pour se motiver._

_Remise en situation: 2 intrus dans la chambre d'une 3ème personne endormie. L'une matant, l'autre agissant, la dernière subissant.__

* * *

_

**POV Sanzô**

Hm.. J'ai chaud. Tout à coup je sens mon corps entravé, j'aimerais réagir.. je vais réagir.. bon, finalement je réagirais une autre fois, c'est plus plaisant de dormir... Je dors. C'est si bon de dormir, et je crois que quelqu'un me masse le ventre, ça aussi c'est on tiens.. raison de plus pour rester à ne rien faire et pioncer! Que? C'est si mouillé soudain.. mes lèvres, ma bouche, qui.. ose..?

Quand le moine ouvrit les yeux il aurait pu facilement croire à un mauvais rêve. Mais seulement voilà: le corps appuyé sur lui, ses lèvre emprisonnées entre d'autres plus autoritaires, ainsi que ses bras retenus en arrière et pour couronner le tout, la vision qu'il avait devant lui. Tout cela démontrait l'entière vérité qui s'acharnait sur lui.  
L'entravé, après brêve analyse, se débattit. Il essaya d'échapper à cette bouche plus efficace qu'un racleur de chiotte en remuant dan tous les sens. Sa tête s'envoya en l'air pour vérifier l'état de ses poignets meurtris. Résultat: ils étaient rougis par la force des bangades immacules.

Le propriétaire stoppa le baiser qui s'avérait nettement plus difficile lorsque la victime était consciente.

- Pas de bobos? Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- Te fous pas de moi Gojyo. Enlève ça et tu veras de quoi je suis.. gyah.. capable niveau "bobos"! ET ARRETE CA!

Le métis n'avait pas attendu la fin de sa phrase et avait commencé à violenter le corps ivoire. C'est en enserrant la taille du blond entre ses bras, en le relevant en position assise et en faisant glisser son pantalon que Sanzô s'était braqué.  
Gojyo balança negligemment le bas du moine dans les bras de l'hôtesse qui sursauta, puis il écrasa Sanzô contre le haut du lit. Il fit abstraction des jurons et des larmes qui déferlaient sur lui et embrassa le blond dans le cou. Il arracha en même temps son haut de cuir (qui finit lui aussi dans les bras de Ryo rejoindre le pantalon) et cette fois il mordit ses épaules. Les mains avides descendirent au creux des reins puis sur le boxer déja humide et massèrent vigouresement ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.  
Il n'entendit rien en réponse à ce geste osé. C'est d'un coup d'oeil qu'il examina le visage qui lui faisait face.

Tel un combattant courageux, il luttait encore. Ses fines mèches ors coulaint dispersées autour de son visage écarlate, ses yeux fermement clos laissaient échapper des larmes aussi discrètes qu'une pluie de printemps, et sa lèvre inférieure était mordue entre des dents tremblantes.

- Bien, je vois que tu aime ça mon lapin blanc.

- Ta... ta gueule..

- Mais ton modjo est en transe! Regarde si tu ne le sens pas!

Le bonze reprit sa respiration et ouvrit péniblement les yeux sur ce qu'astiquait le mi-sang: sa virilité dressée.

- 'Che! Foux-moi la paix avec tes saloperies de tafioles, tu m'écoeure pauvre blatte!

Ladite tafiole s'écarta et laissa paraître la femme à la vue de Sanzô. Celui-ci en fut choqué et ses yeux fixèrent férocemment la fille en question.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça..? Une nana! Mais je suis pas un jouet excitant pour tes préliminaires, espèce de connard! Cassez-vous à la fin, sinon j'alerte l'hôtel!

- Bon bon très bien! Le roux s'en alla brusquement en embarquant la femme par le bras.

- Mais tu le laisse comme ça? Et si quelqu'un rentre et le voit?

- C'est lui qui l'aura voulu. Je me demande quelle tête on fera en le voyant attaché, à poil, et la bite en l'air! Ceci dit, il se tourna vers la porte sans un regard pour le leader du groupe.

- Reviens lâche! T'as allumé le feu alors tu as intérêt à l'éteindre!

Le piromane regarda les yeux de Sanzô. Eux si froid d'habitude réflétaient maintenant la confusion, mais une leur de haine particulièrement sombre dérangea Gojyo et l'incita à revenir régler ses comptes.

- Alors? Grouille-toi de venir me détacher que je te plombe!

L'autre homme l'écoutait certes, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de faire autre chose de plus intérressant que le détacher. Sa main s'encra dans la nuque du blond, l'interdisant de trop bouger, pendant que l'autre s'engouffrait sous le boxer pour y titiller son membre.  
Voyant que Sanzô ne déserrait toujours pas la machoire, il pressa fortement les muscles de son cou pour lui arracher un cri de douleur. Le métis en profita pour l'embrasser profondément en lui bloquant ainsi la langue. Ensuite sa main masturba vivement le membre dur, le moine n'ût d'autre choix que de gémir sans retenue à cette torture.

**POV Sanzô**

Argh.. mes sens s'envolent, seul compte cette langue et cette main qui me prodigue tant de bien. Mais ma volonté qui part à l'instant même en fumée ne souhaite qu'une chose.. que tout s'arrête. Comment? Pourquoi? La honte! Devoir montrer un tel visage à une inconnue et à cet enfoiré, devoir libérer ce plaisir à audible voix. Moi qui refoule toujours tout au plus profond de mon être, il faut qu'on me force à la débauche!

Non! Pas ça Gojyo... je sens maintenant ses doigt en moi, j'ai mal, je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec ce genre de chose. Maintenant je cris, je gémis encore et même sans le scellé de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me retourne et me plaque sur le matelas, un autre doigt vient s'ajouter sans douceur au précédent. Chose étonnante la douleur s'estompe malgrè moi. Il est si loin et si rapide, ce con à dû lubrifier avant... Quelques minutes de calvaire passent, mon corps demande toujours plus à ce bourreau sans scrupules. Je crois qu'il s'en rend compte car tout cesse, ma respiration s'est transformée en râle bruyant et je profite de ce moment de paix pour me calmer, je repense alors à cette femme qui nous regarde et je panique.

J'ouvre les yeux, completement affolé, pour m'enfuir de ce qui sera plus tard classé comme un tromatisme supplémentaire. Bordel de dieu! Non ça y est! Il est rentré.. avec le peu de douceur qu'il me réserve exclusivement. C'est si douloureux... bravo Gojyo mais tue-moi après cette humiliation.  
Je crie de toutes mes forces pour vider ma douleur.


	5. 2nd stage

_/N'ose même pas parler d'un retard qu'on peut pas considérer comme tel/ Je remercie sincèrement les reviews de tout le monde, je vous jure que ça fait plaisir et surtout ça aide, je constate qu'on li ma fic et y'a que ça de vrai pour la survie de l'écriture: la lecture._

_Remise en situation: une Ryo mateuse et un Gojyo pervers qui fait 'des choses pas catholiques' à un moine._

* * *

Les 2 hommes camouflés dans les rideaux blancs se mouvaient brutalement. La jeune femme qui les observait ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal pour le pauvre blond. En effet, selon les dires du rouquin, c'était la seule méthode à employer avec ce bonze farouche. C'est ainsi que l'on retrouvait le moine en plein acte sexuel d'uke. 

- Non, non, non, Sanzô. Tout doux... là c'est presque fini, maintenant c'est mon tour.

Le moine ouvrit difficilement les yeux et fixa Gojyo. Celui-ci se réajusta un peu mieux sur le matelas et changea d'angle de pénétration. Il saisi les mollet de l'homme et le tira à lui pendant que sa main pressa le torse pâle. Il souleva l'une des jambes et la posa sur son épaule tandis qu'il éloigna l'autre. Sanzô aurait bien voulu s'en aller mais ses tentatives de fuites se révèlaient vaines, il ne pouvait qu'attendre la fin du plaisir du tabou.  
Quelques minutes après le bonze perçu d'importantes pulsations et l'homme au-dessus se dégagea...

- Au plaisir, Majesté.

..Et s'en alla emportant avec lui une Ryo assez blême.  
Le moine fit le point. Non, mieux valait ne pas le faire et penser à se laver. Il voulu se redresser mais ses poignets refusèrent de bouger, un regard et il comprit que le métis l'avait lâchement laissé ainsi. Un second regard sur son entre-jambe le décida à vouloir garder un minimum de fierté face à une éventuelle aide future, il entreprit donc de remonter son boxer et au mieux, son pantalon.

Quand Hakkai toqua à la porte de Sanzô il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il allait voir à l'intérieur. S'attendant à l'accord du blond il patienta et réfléchit à l'heure de départ pour le lendemain matin.

- J'entre Sanzô. Bon mais pas con, il en avait tout de même marre d'attendre et voulait dormir.

- Hakkai cass...

Les mots restèrent dans la gorge. Il regardait le brun qui venait d'entrer comme dans un moulin, fallait pas abuser quand même; mais qui surtout ne souriait plus. Il semblait analyser se qu'il voyait; voyait...

- Puis merde! Le moine continua ses essais pour finir de remonter son boxer, il ne lui manquait plus qu'un petit bout pour tout cacher. Belle performance quand à la méthode: il était allongé sur le dos et frottait sans relâche son fessier au matelas, alternant les côtés.

Le brun laissa son regard posé sur l'homme : Un inconnu, ressemblant au Sanzô colérique et pudique qu'il connaissait. L'homme, là, sur le lit, faisait la.. danse du ventre; il était, avait plutôt rencontré un problème et s'était emmêlé les mains dans une corde qui traînait par ici.

- Vous avez peut-être besoin d'aide..? Les bonnnes manières avaient gagné face au cerveau dijoncté.

- Détache-moi, vite. Arrête de me regarder comme ça et oublie tout.

Quelle question franchement! Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend d'hésiter? Il est choqué? C'est moi le premier choqué ici! Je viens de me faire ... . Putain non, ne pas faire le point.

- Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé là monsieur? Allez défaire ses liens tout seul, il retiendrait un étalon!

- Me parle pas d'étalon Hakkai.. faudrait tous les tuer..

- Vous n'aimez pas les bêtes? Les dragons sont aussi forts vous savez, il peuvent prendre..

- HAKKAI! Fais pas semblant d'ignorer la situation!!

Le brun le fixa étonné. Il vit le corps se recroqueviller. Et maladroitement l'homme, Sanzô leva le regard sur lui, de la colère, mais vite submergée par la détresse fuya l'émeraude. Celle-ci réalisa, malgré l'absence d'explications que l'améthyste luttait encore un peu, tout en souffrant inévitablement.

- ...Aide-moi.

A partir de ces mots, l'état d'esprit du brun vira de bord, il avait envie d'une aide physique et de réchauffer cette peau trop pâle. Alors il fit l'impensable, au même titre que l'hanyo avant lui.

Ne laissant pas Sanzô réagir, quoique son état suffisait; il abandonna ses liens toujours intacts, prit la tête du moine et l'ammena doucement à lui. Il baisa ses lèvres et détendit le corps du blond par des carresses, Hakkai le redéshabilla lentement, il ne s'attarda en détail pas comme le roux l'avait fait mais ne brusquait pas Sanzô pour autant. Celui-ci ne réagissait qu'à peine, répondant aux profonds baisers et abandonnant son corps à la chaleur de l'autre. Plus de rejet, l'acceptation d'une aide, aussi souillante soit-elle. A ce moment le bonze connu le plaisir de l'amour, ce que la violence n'apportait pas.

- Gojyo...

Et il sombra dans l'extase.

* * *

_Owari, et encore merci je vous adore :3_


End file.
